gleeallnewfandomcom-20200213-history
Pilot
thumb|400px|left|GLEE S01 X E01 - "Pilot" Promo 281641.jpg|Members of the Glee Club rehearse. 281642.jpg|Members of the Glee Club try to prepare for a performance. 281654.jpg|Members of the Glee Club rehearse for a show. 281643.jpg|Will asks the principal for permission to take over the high school Glee club. 281644.jpg|In order to become a star in the Glee Club, Rachel tells the principal a lie. 281645.jpg|Rachel tries to convince Finn to join Glee Club against Quinn's wishes. 281647.jpg|Members of McKinley High's Glee Club perform. 281648.jpg|Members of the high school Glee Club perform. 281655.jpg|Members of the McKinley High football team turn on one of their own. S01 X E01 - "Pilot" Aired: 5/19/09 McKinley High School's Spanish teacher Will Schuester takes over "New Directions," the school's Glee Club, in hopes of restoring it to its former glory. His motley Glee crew consists of Rachel Berry, the overly ambitious and talented singer who is bullied by the cheerleaders ("Cheerios") and football players; Kurt Hummel, a male soprano who is also bullied; Artie Abrams, a wheelchair-bound guitar player; Mercedes Jones, a blinged-out diva who refuses to sing back-up; and Tina Cohen-Chang, an Asian-American goth with a speech impediment. They can't even get in sync, let alone consider the dream of competing in Regionals and Nationals. Hoping to attract more members, Will recruits Finn Hudson by blackmailing him with detention. Finn, the star quarterback of the football team with a secret passion for singing, risks alienation from his popular girlfriend, Cheerio Quinn Fabray and football teammate Noah "Puck" Puckerman for his participation in Glee. With moral support from friend and fellow colleague Emma Pillsbury and despite threats from "Cheerios" head Sue Sylvester, Will starts to get his Glee Club on track. Yet when his wife Terri finds out she is pregnant, Will is pressured to quit teaching and take on a better-paying job. The Glee Club vows to go on, and they work together to stage a number without a director. When Will sees them perform, he knows he has to come back to school and Glee. "It would kill me to watch you win Nationals without me," he says. DID YOU KNOW??? TRIVIA: : *Rachel (Lea Michele) sings "On My Own" from "the seminal Broadway classic 'Les Misérables'" for her glee club audition. While still a small child, Michele made her Broadway debut as an alternate for the roles of young Cosette and young Éponine in "Les Misérables", and later was offered the role of adult Éponine (the character who sings "On My Own" in the show). Michele turned down the chance to play adult Éponine so that she could stay with the "Spring Awakening" production (which she had been with since its first workshop days) when it moved to Broadway. ' : '*Stephen Tobolowsky plays a character named Sandy Ryerson, the same last name as his character in Groundhog Day, Ned Ryerson. ' ' ' : '*Originally, the role of Principal Figgins was written for a white guy but Iqbal Theba got the part. He was born in Karachi, Pakistan. ' : '*Kurt sings the song "Cellophane" from Chicago. Chris Colfer sang the same song for his audition for the show. ' ' ' : '*The night before shooting the pilot, Quinn had still not been cast. Dianna Agron auditioned and sang in the office next to Robert J. Ulrich the night before filming began. ' ' ' : '*The scene where Rachel reprimands Finn for deciding to quit Glee because his friends tease him originally ended with her slapping him. In her audition, Lea Michele reached across the table without any hesitation and slapped one of the casting directors, who was reading Finn for her. When the other casting directors erupted with laughter, Michele sternly told them "This isn't comedy - that was my sad face! Now, I'm going to do it again and you're all going to cry." ' : '*Dianna Agron (Quinn Fabray) was the last person of the original cast to get a part. On her first day she had to do a scene with Cory Monteith (Finn Hudson) in which they 'made-out' together. Director Ryan Murphy told her to look sexy, but she was so nervous that she couldn't focus. ''' '''GOOFS: : *Audio/visual unsynchronised ' '''During "Don't Stop Believing," as Finn finishes playing the drums, he stands up and hands the drumsticks to the drummer, but we hear the drum fill continue while there is clearly no-one playing. ' : '*Character error ' 'When other students sign their names to the Glee Club sign-up sheet, we see Artie's name has been written as "Arty". ' : '*Continuity ' 'When writing her name on the sign up sheet for the glee club, Tina adds extra Ts at the beginning to mimic the stutter that she often speaks with. When Rachel comes to write her name underneath Tina's the extra Ts are gone and Tina is written properly. ' : '*Factual errors ' 'Sandy Ryerson says he got medical marijuana to treat his nervous breakdown. Ohio does not have medical marijuana yet. Michigan does, but bringing it across state lines would be a felony. ' 'After Finn claimed his mother was having his prostate removed while actually going to Glee, Puck confronts him and claims "Chicks don't have prostates, I looked it up." However in a 2002 medical research study, it was found they do. ' : '*Revealing mistakes ' '''When we hear the narration by Rachel in the beginning of the episode, she states that she tries to post on MySpace everyday to keep her talent alive and growing. However, when the Cheerios are watching Rachel's cover of "On My Own", in the box that says "Similar Videos", it states that there are no other videos from Rachel. CONNECTONS: *Version of: Glee: Director's Cut Pilot Episode (2009) *References ' '''Grease (1978) New Directions rehearse "You're the One That I Want" - a song which originated in the film version of 'Grease' and not the earlier stage production. ' '''Dr. Phil (2003) Terri says, "Dr. Phil said that people could change." 'Grey's Anatomy (2005) Ken Tanaka says that last year a football player shaved another player's eyebrows just because he watched the show. ' '*Referenced in ' 'Who Wants to Be a Millionaire: Episode #8.95 (2010) Subject of a $10,000 question presented by Jane Lynch '